Nick Main Story: Chapter 7
Episode 1 My bedroom door flew open. Orlando is standing there, huffing after delivering a shocking announcement. I slowly step away from the slumbering Nick and run up to Orlando. Isabella: "What happened?" Orlando: "About that... Where is Nick?" Isabella: "He's sleeping on the sofa." Orlando: "Oh, yes. I see the ribbon on the sofa." Isabella: "So, what is this danger about?" I keep my voice down to avoid waking Nick. Orlando hesitates for a moment. Orlando: "It might be better if Nick doesn't hear this..." Orlando asks me to come out into the hall. Orlando: "You remember the black vortex from Bald Mountain?" Isabella: "Hm? Yes..." I feel an unpleasant sweat. Orlando still doesn't know something about that vortex. (Actually... I wonder if Orlando heard its voice?) Isabella: "Bringing that up reminds me. Did you hear anything inside of it?" Orlando: "Define something." Isabella: "Perhaps a voice?" Orlando: "I heard Bones fussing, but aside from that, nothing." Isabella: "Oh, okay." That's reassuring. (I got afraid with the odd remark Nick made...) Nick: "The voice in the black swirl... Don't you think it sounded like mine?" Isabella: "Sorry, we're getting off track." Orlando: "Yes, quite. Something akin to that black vortex has appeared in Niflheim." Orlando: "Nick said that the vortex didn't belong in Niflheim, yes?" Orlando: "That is why I would rather he not see this." Orlando: "Come to the balcony." Isabella: "All right." Episode 2 I do as Orlando says and head to the balcony. The king, Sunny, and Skeletiano are already waiting there. Skeletiano: "Ah, Princess!" King: "Hm? Nick's not with you?" Isabella: "No, he's resting and quite tired." Sunny: "Have a look at that." Sunny gestures outside with her hand. I hesitantly make my way to the edge of the balcony. I see... The black vortex, creeping its way over the land like it's alive. The lit-up houses and streets are being shrouded in darkness. (Dear me...) I find myself agreeing with Orlando. Nick shouldn't see this. If he did see it, he might fly into another panic like he did last time. Skeletiano: "Goodness gracious, whatever could it be? It's quite disturbing." Philippe: "I tried to research it, but none of my books mentioned it." Philippe walks in from the throne room as Skeletiano trembles. Orlando: "I must wonder what is happening to Niflheim these days." Skeletiano: "It's been a parade of oddities ever since the moon vanished." He's right. It's all happened after the moon disappeared... (Is this vortex the frightful thing Nick spoke of?) J.J.: "Sorry I'm late. I went looking for this, hoping it might be of some use." Victor: "I-I tagged along with J.J. because I was scared..." J.J. strides boldly in, followed by a cowering Victor. (Is he a coward today?) King: "What's that invention?" J.J.: "An analyzer. When you study unknown things through this lens..." J.J.: "It displays their composition, et cetera." J.J. explains confidently, then promptly peers at the black vortex encroaching upon the city. Episode 3 But he doesn't seem to get the results he expects... He looks down and takes off the lens. Orlando: "I see. That is also something that doesn't belong in Niflheim." J.J.: "That would explain why my invention doesn't work." J.J.: "That doesn't technically count as a failure." J.J.: "Just to prove it, let's have a look at Bones... Yes, it's displaying calcium phosphate..." Sunny: "Mr. Rotten Zombie, if you could please refrain from further japery?" Philippe: "Something that does not belong in Niflheim, hm..." Skeletiano: "Is there nothing we can do?" Just as everyone's ready to give up, the king walks out to the balcony's edge. King: "According to reports, it's been consuming everything in its path from the border of the kingdom onward." King: "But, eating my kingdom? That's impossible." The king flips back his cape and looks at the soldiers gathered in the throne room. King: "Troops one and two, save the townspeople!" King: "Troops three and four, verify the area that the vortex has already started to consume!" King: "Everyone else, start investigating the matter!" I'm openly shocked at the sight of the king actually issuing orders in an appropriate and timely manner. (This is what a king should act like...) I have a hard time reconciling this man with the one who's constantly surrounded by women and hitting on me. Isabella: "Your Majesty, I..." King: "This is dangerous for you, Isabella. Go back to your room." Isabella: "But-!" King: "There's no telling when it's going to reach this castle. It'll be safer for you in your room." King: "Don't gimme that look. I'm gonna do my best for Niflheim and for you." It's the same king making the same kinds of remarks, but now he seems far more dependable. And I realize that this is because no matter how he behaves normally, he's still king of Niflheim at the end of the day. Episode 4 Guards escort me back to my room. I step in anxiously and find Nick already awake. Nick: "Isabella... Where were you?" Isabella: "Orlando requested my presence..." Because he didn't want Nick to hear what was happening. Nick: "Something's going on, isn't it?" Isabella: "!" Nick: "The darkness called to me in my dream... It woke me up..." Isabella: "You had that dream again?" Nick: "Yes... I thought I'd be okay with you singing your lullaby, but..." Nick: "What did Orlando want?" He walks up to me with an earnest look as I stand in the doorway. Nick: "Something terrible and frightful is happening, isn't it?" Nick: "Because of me..." Isabella: "..." Nick: "Isabella, what's going on?" Isabella: "Well... Actually..." I reluctantly tell Nick what I saw. He slumps heavily in place. But then he looks up at me firmly. Nick: "I want to see." Isabella: "But the king told me to stay in my room because of the danger involved..." Nick: "Please, Isabella." He grabs my arms and looks at me earnestly. Nick: "Niflheim could be engulfed in darkness because of me." Isabella: "It's not because of you..." Nick: "Please, tell me. Where can I go to see it?" Isabella: "Don't. It's too dangerous. It could try to take you away like the vortex on Bald Mountain did." Nick: "I don't care!" Isabella: "...Fine, but you're not leaving here alone." Isabella: "I'll walk you there." Nick: "Thanks, Isabella." I nod reluctantly, and Nick smiles. But behind his smile is a totally serious demeanor... I leave the room with Nick, still feeling rather anxious. Episode 5 Orlando and the others are out on the throne room balcony collecting information as it comes in. So we decide to take a look from the top of the tower. Nick: "That's a strong breeze... Are you all right?" Nick hugs me close, protecting me from the wind blowing against the tower. He trembled before when speaking of the black vortex... But now he's walking steadily, holding me as we make our way to a spot where we can see outside. The wind blows even harder there, as we stand and stare out at the black vortex consuming an even wider swath than before. Nick: "This vortex... It must be me..." Nick: "It's calling me..." Nick starts to trudge his way up to the railing. My first reaction is to... Episode 6 He says, staring at the vortex. (His mind made manifest?) Isabella: "Nick? What does that mean?" I let my hand grow slack. Nick looks back at me, on the verge of tears. Nick: "That black vortex is my mind itself." Nick: "It won't stop consuming things until it finds me..." Nick: "I must go... Before it gets any bigger." Isabella: "But you're going to get sucked into it if you go." Nick: "...Probably." Isabella: "Then I can't let you leave!" I stand in front of Nick with my arms held wide. Nick: "Isabella, move." Isabella: "I will not!" Isabella: "Have you any idea what you're saying right now?" Isabella: "It's going to swallow you whole! You'll be gone!" Nick: "I know. But if I don't go, it will eventually swallow this castle." Nick: "I must go before it reaches that point." Isabella: "...No!" I grab his arms desperately. Isabella: "I won't let you go. I won't let it swallow you!" Nick: "Release me..." Isabella: "You'll go away if I do." Nick: "This is my fault, and my responsibility...!" Isabella: "I told you, it is not your fault!" Nick: "Yes it is! It's because... Because I..." Nick: "Because I fell in love with you..." Nick: "That vortex showed up as soon as I fell in love with you!" He cries out in tears. His words leave me in shock. Episode 7 (Nick... loves me?) Nick: "Now I know why I didn't want you and His Majesty to go on a date." Nick: "I was jealous. And that jealousy simmered and grew..." Nick: "To the point that everything that comes between us might as well disappear." Nick: "Maybe that thought crossed my mind." Isabella: "What...?" Nick: "No, maybe it wasn't something so terrible that I wanted..." Nick: "I just thought... If you and I were the only people in this world. I definitely yearned for that." Isabella: "And that yearning gave rise to that black vortex?" Nick: "It must have..." Isabella: "But it's possible that it didn't. It might have nothing to do with you at all." Nick: "No, I know it does. It's me... I can't prove it, but I just know it." Nick: "If this vortex keeps going, it's going to engulf all of Niflheim." Nick: "Because it's trying to create a world for just the two of us..." Nick: "And it will suck you in as well." Nick: "It will engulf you... And imprison you in darkness..." Nick: "You'll stay imprisoned like I was..." Nick: "I don't want you to suffer that terror!" Nick: "Please, understand how I feel..." A single tear rolls down his cheek. Nick: "I want you to keep living like you have been." Nick: "Getting bridal lessons from Skeletiano and Orlando..." Nick: "Dating the king, chatting with J.J. and Philippe..." Nick: "If I let this happen, all of those simple daily pleasures will be gone forever." Nick: "I'm sorry my ugly emotions caused all of this." Episode 8 Nick breaks free of my grip and climbs atop the tower railing. Nick: "Here I am! I'm right here!!" Isabella: "Stop it, Nick!" Nick yells in the direction of the vortex as loudly as he can manage. Nick: "Here I am! Come get me!" Isabella: "NICK!" I reach desperately upthe railing, but I can't reach him... My voice is the only option I have right now to stop him. It's so terribly painful and frustrating... Nick: "Please, don't consume any more of Niflheim!" Nick: "You're doing this because of the ugly feelings I felt, right?!" Nick: "It's all my fault! Just consume me and let that be the end of it!" Nick says, as he traverses the rooftop beyond the railing. (What can I do? At this rate, it really will consume him...) The black vortex is making a beeline for the castle now. Looking down over Niflheim from the tower, most of our surroundings have already been engulfed. The only intact area is the castle and its immediate surroundings. Even Bone Mountain, where I met Nick, and Bald Mountain, where I traveled with the group... They're both swallowed whole. There is no moon in the sky. The earth is shrouded in darkness... The Niflheim scenery has completely changed. Isabella: "Please, Nick! Come back!" Nick: "I can't. I must end this..." Nick: "If I return to you now..." Nick: "Everything will be engulfed!" If Nick is right about the vortex, then what he says is probably true. But that doesn't make it okay. Isabella: "I don't want it to consume you!" Episode 9 I scream so loudly, it makes my throat feel ragged. But Nick simply gives me a fleeting smile... Nick: "The scones you made for me were delicious." Nick: "So was the hot chocolate you brewed for me." Nick: "The song you sang for me helped me to sleep like a baby." Isabella: "I can cook more scones! I can always brew more hot chocolate!" Isabella: "Please, come back to me!" I call out desperately to Nick, who is well beyond the railing. He sounds like he's giving final parting words. I can't stand it. Nick: "Neither choice is good..." Nick: "Either I let the vortex consume me right here..." Nick: "Or we both get swallowed together." Nick: "No matter how much you protest, this is all I can do!" Nick: "And if those are my options, I choose the one that doesn't drag you down with me!" (Either way...) I stand there, horrified, as a tendril-like object reaches out from the vortex. It undulates like a living creature as it reaches through the skies in search of Nick. Its strange light sends a shudder down my spine. (Is it truly hopeless? Is Nick going to get swallowed no matter what we do?) (Is there no way for Nick to remain here...?) Even as I wonder that, the tendril slowly makes its way closer to Nick. If it touches Nick... He'll go back to being imprisoned in darkness. And then he'll be gone from my daily life. I'll go back to the way things were before we met.. (I don't want that...) Ever since I met Nick, I've felt so alive for someone who's quite dead. Making things for him... Learning new things from him... Episode 10 Memories of our time together fill my mind. Isabella: "Don't do it!" I find myself hopping the railing and running up to Nick. I have no idea how I hopped the tall railing. That's how desperate I am. I don't want Nick to be swallowed by the vortex. I hop down onto the roof, where the wind is blowing strongly. I could fall at any moment. But that doesn't frighten me. I don't want to lose Nick. I feel that more strongly than anything else right now. Nick: "Stay away from me. Go back, Isabella." << Get Letter >> Category:Draft Category:Read Category:Niflheim Category:Nick